


Ne m'oubliez pas !

by Zeegzag



Category: Lolita23q (Band)
Genre: Humour, RPF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Pour ne plus entendre Sou chouiner, les autres membres du groupe décident de l'abandonner sur une aire d'autoroute... Et en oublient un de plus sans le vouloir...Tsantsantsaaan... Le début d'une grande (Pas trop non plus) aventure pour rentrer à Tokyo sans un yen en poche .Une fic pas très sérieuse, on pourrait même dire loufoque... juste un délire que je me suis tapé.





	1. Chapitre 1

— Oh, un lapin !

Sou ouvrit de grands yeux et se jeta en direction du batteur.

— Où ça ? Où ça ? glapit-il en tentant de déloger son ami de son poste d’observation.

Le voyage avait été long pour le jeune groupe. Coincé dans les embouteillages depuis plus de quatre heures, leur van progressait si lentement que même une tortue éclopée et victime de cécité serait arrivée à Tokyo avant eux. Dans ces conditions, il était facile de comprendre que la moindre broutille avait pour ses passagers un effet distractif plus qu’appréciable. Pour Sou plus que pour les autres. Car si ses compagnons d’infortune s’ennuyaient, le mot sonnait presque comme un euphémisme en ce qui le concernait.

Comme il était d’un naturel partageur… en tout cas dans certaines situations, il n’avait pas hésité à faire savoir son ras-le-bol par des soupirs, cris, grognements et crises de « C’est quand qu’on arrive ? C’est quand qu’on arrive ? C’est quand qu’on arrive ? », le tout ponctué par les couinements de son siège sur lequel il ne cessait de gesticuler. Un calvaire pour ses amis qui avaient sérieusement pensé à l’abandonner sur le bas de côté. Peut-être même avec une pancarte «  À adopter » autour du cou parce que, bon sang, on n’était pas des monstres non plus !

Ce plan, si tentant soit-il, comportait toutefois un gros défaut : à la vitesse où ils évoluaient, et à moins que Sou ne soit ficelé avec une corde qu’ils ne possédaient pas, ce dernier n’aurait aucun mal à les rattraper. Un Sou qui se consumait d’ennui était déjà une plaie, alors un Sou qui se consume d’ennui en plus d’avoir une dent contre vous… non. Décidément, non !

Ce pourquoi le trio « Instruments à cordes » avait-il discrètement échafaudé d’autres plans pour se débarrasser du gêneur. Comme, par exemple, l’assommer pour le jeter dans le coffre au milieu des instruments, ou bien de faire une halte à une station-service et de repartir sans lui pendant qu’il serait occupé à faire le plein de provisions.

Des deux, la seconde idée leur semblait la plus tentante. Ce surtout depuis que Ryuto et Yuki, tristes volontaires, avaient vainement tenté de mettre en pratique la première solution et s’étaient heurtés à une résistance aussi inattendue que douloureuse. Sou avait beau être un nain, il savait cogner quand il était question de se tirer d’un mauvais pas. Un peu trop, même. Les deux malheureux en souffraient encore.

Ne leur restait donc plus que l’abandon discret de la bête mais, manque de chance ou simple hasard, aucune station-service n’avait été annoncée sur cette partie de l’autoroute depuis bientôt une heure. Les nerfs de Ryosuke en souffraient, d’autant plus qu’il était responsable de leur survie à tous et que les jérémiades de Sou avaient plus d’une fois manqué de lui faire commettre un suicide collectif.

— Pff… faut vraiment que t’arrêtes le lait fraise, toi ! grogna Sou en envoyant un coup dans l’épaule de Ban. Tu vois des lapins où y en a pas maintenant.

— Bah fallait v'nir plus vite, lui répondit Ban sans cesser de fixer le bas-côté.

Une obsession pour le moins inquiétante puisqu’il se trouvait dans la même position depuis le début du voyage, le nez presque écrasé contre la vitre arrière droite. Ses amis, pourtant déjà habitués à ses excentricités, ne pouvaient s’empêcher de craindre pour sa santé mentale. Que Ban ait définitivement pété les plombs n’aurait rien de surprenant en soi, mais… bon… disons que ce serait gênant. C’est qu’ils en avaient encore l’utilité et qu’un batteur compétent, mine de rien, ça ne se trouvait pas comme ça.

— Bah fallait v'nir plus vite, singea Sou que l’ennui rentait désagréable. Si t’étais pas collé à cette putain de fenêtre depuis des heures, j’aurais peut-être eu le temps de le voir.

—  **Bon c’est bon ! Vous allez pas nous p** **éter une durite pour cette connerie ?!** s’emporta Ryosuke en tournant brusquement le cou dans leur direction.

Dans le m ême temps, leur véhicule fit un écart dangereux en direction des voitures voisines. Un concert de klaxonnements furieux s’éleva.

— Putain, j’en peux plus moi ! reprit-il en agrippant le volant des deux mains. Faut que quelqu’un me remplace ou je vais devenir dingue.

Y voyant l’opportunité de s’occuper un peu, Sou ouvrait déjà la bouche pour se porter volontaire, mais Ryosuke ne lui laissa pas le temps d’en placer une.

—  **Non, pas toi !** J’ai pas envie de t’entendre chouiner dans cinq minutes parce que t’en auras déjà marre.

Assis près de lui, Yuki se pencha dans sa direction.

— Va pour moi alors.

Ryosuke eut un soupir de soulagement.

— Merci. Faut encore que je m’arrête… va pas être simple !

La bouche toujours grande ouverte, le chanteur poussa une plainte indignée contre l’injustice dont il était la victime.

— Ah ouais, vachement ! Et pourquoi lui et pas moi, hein ? C’est quoi ce favoritisme que tu nous fais là Ryo ?

— C’est pas du favoritisme, répliqua Ryosuke. Juste de la logique !

Sou ne fut pas certain de comprendre tout à fait ce qu’il entendait par là. Non pas qu’il soit stupide, mais il fallait bien avouer que dans le genre lumière, on faisait tout de même mieux. Ajoutons à cela qu’il était tout aussi fatigué que les autres et on comprendra pourquoi il lui fallut près d’une demi-minute avant d’arriver à la conclusion, tout au fond de son petit _Moi_ paranoïaque, que le bassiste était en train de se payer sa tête. La colère monta en lui et il gonfla ses joues rondes.

Ignorant Yuki qui lui faisait remarquer que ce genre de mimique ne faisait craquer que ses fans, il se jeta sur le siège de Ryosuke dans un cri vengeur. Sur le siège arrière gauche, Ryuto s’éveilla en sursaut et jeta un regard affolé autour de lui. La vision soudainement un peu trop rapprochée des voitures voisines lui fit pousser une petite exclamation fort peu virile.

Imperturbable à tout ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, Ban leur annonça :

— Oh… une station service dans dix kilomètres.

  
  


*

  
  


Yuki finit de se rincer les mains et redressa la nuque. Face à lui le miroir lui renvoyait l’image peu flatteuse de son visage ravagé. Trop d’excès, pas assez de sommeil et beaucoup trop de stress. En quelques jours, c’était comme s’il avait pris dix ans. Dégoûté, il s’essuya les mains sur son jean et quitta les toilettes de la petite station-service.

Les autres pourraient râler autant qu’ils le voudraient, il était hors de question pour lui de faire répétition dans les jours à venir. Ça non, plutôt crever ! Il avait grand besoin de vacances et malheur à celui qui se penserait capable de contrecarrer ses projets.

Il passa l’entrée de la supérette et retrouva Sou où il l’avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. En plein rayon sucreries et autres gourmandises. Plusieurs paquets de gâteaux dans une main, plusieurs paquets de chips dans l’autre, et une moue aux lèvres, il semblait éprouver quelques difficultés à faire son choix.

— T’as vu Ryo ?

— Avec l’attroupement de pervers du côté des magazines porno, lui répondit le blondinet sans daigner lever les yeux sur lui.

Yuki eut un petit rire. Du Ryosuke tout craché ! Où d’autre pensait-il pouvoir le trouver ?

Laissant Sou à son problème oh combien existentiel, il s’enfonça davantage dans le commerce et ne tarda pas à reconnaître la silhouette de son ami. Un magazine érotique dans une main, l’autre occupée à tirer son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon, il était entouré par quelques hommes d’âge mûr au milieu desquels il faisait déplacer. Près de lui, Ryuto dormait debout, une jambe tremblant de temps à autres sous son poids.

Avec un sourire, Yuki abattit sa main sur l’épaule de Ryosuke.

— C’est intéressant ?

En réponse, Ryosuke lui tendit le magazine.

— Et l’autre plaie ?

— Occupée avec son futur casse-croûte, répondit-il en levant les mains pour refuser l’objet qui lui était tendu.

Puis il jeta un coup d’œil à Ryuto. À présent adossé contre le mur du fond, entre deux présentoirs à magazines, les yeux clos, le guitariste pointait dangereusement du nez.

— Hé, vieux ! Nous lâche pas sinon on te largue toi aussi !

Ryuto bondit plus qu’il ne se redressa et battit frénétiquement des paupières. L’espace de quelques secondes, il donna l’impression de se demander ce qu’il foutait ici et, surtout, ce qu’était ce ici. La mémoire lui revenant, il bâilla avant de bredouiller :

— Ouais… ouais…

Les deux autres se jetèrent un regard en coin. Avec un hochement de tête décidé, Ryosuke alla agripper l’épaule de Ryuto. Histoire d’être sûr de ne pas le perdre en route.

— Ok, les gars : on se tire !

  
  


*

  
  


Yuki mit la clef dans le contact et démarra. À l’arrière, Ryosuke et Ryuto somnolaient déjà, la bouche entrouverte et la tête dodelinant mollement chaque fois qu’il tournait le volant. Il s’engagea dans la voie d’accélération et reprit sa place dans les embouteillages. Un soupir lui échappa.

Bien qu’il n’en ait rien dit à ses compagnons, il lui semblait qu’ils avaient oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. Plus qu’un sentiment, c’était une certitude qui refusait de le lâcher.

Les yeux plissés comme pour s’aider à réfléchir, il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur central et laissa échapper un cri.

—  **Putain ! On a oubli** **é Ban !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Sou n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses amis venaient de l’abandonner. Ils l’avaient largué au milieu de nulle part, comme ça, sans même se soucier de ce qu’il pourrait lui arriver.

Il baissa le nez sur le sac en plastique plein à craquer qu’il tenait serré contre lui et se maudit d’avoir dépensé ses derniers Yens en friandises. S’il ne les avait pas ouverts, peut-être aurait-il pu demander à ce qu’on le rembourse, mais là… comme un imbécile, il n’avait pas su attendre. Il avait faim, il voulait s’assurer que tout était à son goût et il pensait que les autres étaient encore à l’intérieur. Il s’était installé du côté du coin café, avait grignoté et… et il avait remarqué. Le van. Il n’était plus garé là où il aurait dû se trouver.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se força à ne pas hurler. Une furieuse envie de se rouler par terre et de taper la plus belle crise de nerfs de sa vie le tiraillait, mais ce n’était pas le moment. Non, pas encore. Pour l’heure, il avait plus important à penser. Ces débiles venaient de l’abandonner, merde !

L’idée de les contacter pour leur sonner les cloches et les obliger à revenir le chercher lui vint à l’esprit. Il tâtonna ses poches de la main droite, puis de la main gauche, avant de se souvenir : il avait laissé son portable dans le van !

  
  


*

  
  


Ban sortit des toilettes en boitant. Non, vraiment : Atteindre le rebord de l’évier, en sautant à pieds joints, et ce que ce soit avec élan ou non, était irréalisable… et encore moins quelque chose à faire !

Le souvenir de son vol plané lui revint en mémoire. Il aurait pu s’en tirer bien plus mal. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus mal. Une chance pour lui, il était tombé sur le flanc et avait pu amortir sa chute. Enfin… sa jambe en avait pris un sacré coup mais ce n’était pas non plus dramatique. Ce qui l’était, en revanche, était qu’il soit encore suffisamment puéril pour se lancer ce genre de défis et pour les relever. Avec une grimace douloureuse, il se jura de ne plus jamais recommencer. La prochaine fois, il n’aurait peut-être pas autant de chance.

Il boita jusqu’aux derniers points stratégiques où il avait aperçu ses amis. À savoir : Sou devant le rayon nourriture, Ryosuke occupé à bouquiner des revues pornos et Yuki et Ryuto jouant les figurants à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de savoir combien de temps les séparait encore de Tokyo. Avec tous ces embouteillages, difficile à estimer mais Ryosuke était généralement plutôt doué à ce petit jeu.

Un froncement de ses sourcils inexistants vint détériorer son expression et, d’un doigt, il remit ses lunettes bien en place sur son nez. Puis il tourna sur lui-même, s’aventura entre les rayons du petit commerce, en fit le tour, avant de croiser les bras et d’incliner la tête sur le côté. Soit il avait raté quelque chose, soit ses amis s’étaient tout bonnement volatilisés !

L’espace d’une seconde, la panique le gagna. Non, quand même pas ! Il avait bien entendu Ryosuke en discuter avec les autres mais… mais c’était après Sou qu’ils en avaient ! Pourquoi l’abandonner lui ? Non, impossible, il y avait certainement une erreur quelque part. Le parking… ils devaient forcément l’attendre sur le parking !

Il gagna la sortie aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa jambe douloureuse. À l’extérieur, il aperçut la tignasse blonde de Sou et s’accorda un sourire. Pas très longtemps, toutefois, car à peine avait-il poussé la porte qu’il fut frappé par un flot d’insanité. La voix hystérique, trépignant comme un gamin en pleine crise, le petit chanteur s’en prenait à une cible invisible dont il n’avait aucun mal à deviner l’identité.

— Y se sont tirés, pas vrai ? questionna-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il arborait un air faussement dégagé, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon trop ample.

À l’entente de sa voix, Sou sursauta et lui offrit le regard d’un enfant découvrant avant l’heure son cadeau de Noël. Il se jeta sur lui et l’agrippa par son débardeur en chouinant.

—  **Barrés !** Ils se sont barrés ! Non mais t’y crois ? Y se sont tirés, les enfoirés ! Sans moi ! Et j’ai même pas mon putain de… (Il loucha sur le téléphone portable qui pendait autour du cou de son ami et l’attrapa si brusquement qu’il faillit en briser la lanière.) Ton portable ! Tu l’as ! (Fébrile, il chercha à trouver le code d’activation.) Faut les appeler maintenant ou y feront jamais demi-tour. Je les connais, y sont bien foutus de nous laisser là.

Ban récupéra son portable et le déverrouilla, avant de chercher le numéro de Ryosuke dans son répertoire. Il ne pensait pas sérieusement que ses amis accepteraient de faire demi-tour. Surtout pas avec ces embouteillages. Non, il fallait être réaliste ! Ils allaient rentrer chez eux et, vraiment s’ils y pensaient, enverraient un taxi les chercher. À condition, bien sûr, que ce taxi ne soit pas trop dur à trouver et que les numéros des compagnies ne soient pas trop difficiles à composer. Enfin… un miracle était toujours possible.

Il porta l’appareil à son oreille et attendit. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries, quatre… puis le répondeur. Il raccrocha, rappela, sans davantage de succès. Soit le bassiste n’entendait pas son téléphone, soit il faisait exprès de ne pas répondre.

Un coup d’œil sur la tête blonde à ses côtés lui fit croiser le « Spécial regard larmoyant et pleins d’espoir » de Sou. On aurait dit un petit chiot, un tout petit chiot triste. Il eut un soupir et faillit lui tapoter le sommet du crâne. Bon sang, il était doué l’animal !

De nouveau, il raccrocha, puis composa le numéro de Ryuto, suivi de celui de Yuki. Dans les deux cas, ses appels restèrent sans réponse et il eut la certitude que les trois zouaves le faisaient bel et bien exprès.

Gêné, il se gratta la joue et repoussa doucement Sou. C’était comme donner un coup de pied au petit chiot qu’il était mais… il ne pouvait déjà plus supporter son contact visuel. Il lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras.

Comment faire, maintenant, pour regagner Tokyo ?

  
  


*

  
  


— On dirait qu’il a enfin lâché l’affaire, fit Ryosuke avec un soupir de soulagement.

Les deux autres lui répondirent par des grognements.

— Le pauvre vieux, quand même. Ça me fait mal de le larguer comme ça, répondit Yuki.

Un sentiment que les deux autres partageaient. Oui, abandonner Ban ne leur faisait franchement pas plaisir mais… que faire d’autre ? Retourner le chercher leur prendrait du temps, beaucoup trop de temps. De plus, ils seraient obligés de s’encombrer de Sou. Impossible d’espérer récupérer le batteur sans que la petite teigne ne s’invite à bord.

— Connaissant Ban… il finira bien par trouver une solution pour rentrer, assura Ryosuke avec plus de conviction qu’il n’en ressentait vraiment.

Les deux autres étaient si pétris de remords qu’ils s’accrochèrent à ces paroles comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ouais, sûr ! Ban n’était pas le dernier des crétins ! À cette heure, peut-être même avait-il déjà trouvé un moyen de se faire rapatrier jusqu’à Tokyo !

Et le pire dans cette histoire étant ça leur faisait du bien d’y croire.

  
  


*

  
  


Pour la vingtième fois, Sou jura contre un automobiliste qui avait préféré continuer sa route plutôt que d’accepter de les prendre en stop. À croire que la solidarité n’existait plus dans ce pays !

— J’t'avais prévenu que ça marcherait pas, lui rappela Ban, conscient que lui-même n’aurait certainement pas agi autrement en d’autres circonstances.

Debout derrière la barrière d’arrêt d’urgence, Sou lui lança un regard en coin, avant de grogner :

— C’est ta tronche qui les fait flipper !

Ban passa les mains sur ses joues et baissa les yeux sur son petit compagnon, dont le visage rappelait celui d’un hamster mal luné. Il se demanda sincèrement lequel des deux, en cet instant, était le plus effrayant. Peut-être n’avait-il pas un physique facile, mais au moins avait-il pour lui d’avoir l’air plus aimable que le chanteur. Et à choisir entre lesdeux, il aurait plus facilement pris en stop un type comme lui, même s’il portait des couettes, qu’un blondinet à l’expression agressive.

Un soupir lui échappa. Que faire ? Devait-il se jeter devant la prochaine voiture pour l’obliger à s’arrêter ? Pas sûr que son conducteur accepterait plus facilement de les prendre avec lui. De plus… même si les véhicules avançaient au ralenti, si l’autre freinait trop tard il ne s’en sortirait pas son quelques bosses. Une idée au premier abord tentante mais qui risquait surtout de leur attirer des problèmes.

Conscient toutefois que son ami ne tarderait pas à devenir invivable, il songea qu’il ne leur restait plus qu’à utiliser sa botte secrète…

  
  


*

 

Sou s’inspecta une dernière fois dans le miroir que lui avait prêté son ami. Un reniflement lui échappa.

— En gros, tu te balades partout avec ta trousse à maquillage ? Je te savais zarbi, mais là… !

Ban rangea le dernier pinceau dans son sac en forme de tête, celle de Marie des Aristochats, et contempla la frimousse fardée du petit blond. Il eut un haussement d’épaules.

— Bah, ça peut toujours servir…

Sou eut un froncement de sourcils, pas certain d’être convaincu. Il porta de nouveau le regard en direction de son reflet et se sourit à lui-même. Ainsi maquillé, et avec ses petites couettes, il ressemblait vraiment à une gamine. Une découverte amusante, bien qu’il ne voyait toujours pas en quoi cette apparence pourrait les aider à regagner Tokyo.

Comme s’il devinait ses pensées, le batteur lui dit :

— Prends ton air le plus adorable et fais du stop. T’vas vite comprendre !

Quoi que n’y voyant pas plus clair, Sou accepta de lui faire confiance. Il attrapa son sac de courses et se releva du coin d’herbe, situé derrière la barrière de sécurité, où lui et Ban s’étaient installés. Il passa les mains sur l’arrière de son pantalon, enjamba la barrière et s’approcha des automobiles. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il tendit le pouce et, comme par magie, l’une des voitures quitta soudain sa file pour venir s’arrêter sur la bande d’arrêt d’urgence.

Il adressa un regard rond à Ban qui, toujours sur l’herbe, eut un signe de la main pour l’inviter à s’approcher du véhicule. Par la vitre côté conducteur, il découvrit une femme d’âge mûr qui lui souriait. La vitre se baissa doucement et ils se saluèrent.

— Halahala, fit la femme en l’inspectant derrière ses lunettes à montures épaisses. Vous avez besoin d’aide jeune homme ?

— Heu… ben… en fait… !

Comme Ban enjambait à son tour la barrière de sécurité et s’approchait de lui, Sou l’agrippa par le bras pour le forcer à rester à ses côtés. Il se sentit légèrement plus confiant.

— En fait, nos amis nous ont abandonnés là et… et nous voulons rejoindre Tokyo. Aussi… si ça ne vous dérange pas… enfin…

— De vous y conduire ? le coupa la femme sans se départir de son sourire amical. On peut dire que vous avez de la chance : j’habite justement Tokyo. (Son regard vola de Ban à Sou. Une lueur satisfaite s’y alluma.) Je peux vous prendre avec moi, si vous le voulez mais… enfin, tout dépend de ce que vous accepterez de faire pour moi en échange.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard en coin.

— Ben, commença Sou, si c’est une question d’argent, on n’en a pas sur nous. Mais une fois à Tokyo, on pourra vous dédommager sans problème.

— Ah, mais je ne te parlais pas d’argent mon grand ! De l’argent, j’en ai, mon mari passe tellement de temps à son travail que c’est tout ce que j’ai dans la vie. C’est dur d’être une femme délaissée, tu sais…

Ban se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla :

— En gros, elle veut que tu couches avec elle.

— Merci, j’avais pigé ! (Sa bouche avait pris une courbe dégoûtée du plus vilain effet.) Mais tu peux oublier ! Jamais je me taperai une vieille !

L’attrapant par le bras pour l’emmener à l’écart, le batteur lança à l’intention de la femme :

— Une petite minute, m’dame. (Puis, baissant la voix pour n’être entendu que de son ami, il reprit :) T’es con ou quoi ? C’est le seul moyen de rentrer à Tokyo avant la nuit. Tu vas pas nous faire ton coincé !

— Raconte pas de conneries : je te dis qu’il est pas question que je baise avec une vieille !

Ban soupira et lança un regard en coin en direction de la femme, qui les fixait avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Ses ongles tapaient contre le volant.

— T’es un mec ou quoi ? Parce que là, j’ai un doute !

— Non mais tu t’entends ? s’agaça le chanteur. T’as cas le faire, dis, si c’est si facile !

— Bah moi, si ça peut m’permettre de me rentrer plus vite, j’m'en fous ! Le problème c’est qu’elle a l’air d’en pincer pour toi mamie, tu vois ?

Le regard de Sou se fit si rond qu’on aurait pu croire que ses globes oculaires étaient sur le point de quitter leurs orbites.

— T’es hyper sérieux que tu le ferais ? (Ban lui offrit un haussement d’épaules qui le désespéra.) Soit t’es encore plus cinglé que je ne le pensais, soit tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Ryosuke. Avoue que tu savais que ton relookage allait nous attirer ce genre de cinglée !

— Le principal c’est qu’ça marche, non ?

— Ouais, vachement ! 'tain, je suis sûr que c’est pas la première fois que tu fais un truc pareil pour te rentrer sans payer ! (Et, se demandant s’il devait être impressionné ou dégoûté, il questionna :) Bon… on fait quoi ?

— On lui demande, tiens ! (Puis il se tourna en direction de la conductrice.) Ça va si c’est moi, m’dame ?

Son interlocutrice lui jeta un regard de bas en haut. Ses lèvres se pincèrent.

— Désolé mon grand. Tu es charmant, mais pas vraiment mon type… C’est ton copain ou vous devrez trouver quelqu’un d’autre pour vous ramener.

Ban eut un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’il avait saisi, puis revint à Sou dont l’expression se détériorait de seconde en seconde.

— Bon alors, tu te décides ? J’ai pas envie de pioncer cette nuit sur l’autoroute !

— J’t'ai dit qu’il n’en était pas question, répondit le chanteur, soudain au bord de la panique. Je préfère encore rentrer à pied, tiens, que de finir dans le pieu de cette tarée !

Ban leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, son ami ne faisait aucun effort !

Par crainte de le voir se débiner, il lui agrippa fermement le bras et le tira à sa suite en direction de la voiture.

— C’est bon, m’dame, emmenez-nous à Tokyo !

— Ton copain est d’accord au moins ? questionna-t-elle, l’air soupçonneux.

Ignorant le regard désespéré que lui jetait son ami, Ban répondit :

— Sans problème, m’dame !

Sou était sur le point de hurler et de se débattre pour échapper à ce cauchemar, mais le regard de Ban l’en dissuada : le batteur n’affichait jamais d’expression aussi sérieuse. Il avait forcément un plan de secours, un plan pour leur permettre de regagner Tokyo, mais aussi pour lui éviter le pire. Oui, il en était persuadé ! Ou, du moins, essayait-il de s’en convaincre.

Comme Ban lui tenait la portière arrière ouverte, il accepta de pénétrer à l’intérieur du véhicule. Puis son ami s’installa à ses côtés et il frissonna en découvrant que la femme le dévorait du regard depuis son rétroviseur central. Elle fit tourner la clef dans le contact et la voiture redémarra.

Alors qu’elle s’insérait tant bien que mal dans la circulation, Sou se rapprocha de Ban et l’agrippa par son haut. Vraiment, il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir choisi de poursuivre sa route à pied.


	3. Chapter 3

Leur véhicule était coincé dans les embouteillages depuis bientôt plus d’une heure. Dans l’habitacle, les seules voix perceptibles étaient celles produites par la radio. Un débat quelconque auquel Sou n’avait accordé que quelques secondes d’attention avant de s’en désintéresser.

Près de lui, Ban dormait le menton sur sa poitrine, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les bras croisés. Le chanteur lui enviait sa tranquillité. Aussi fatigué qu’il puisse l’être, jamais il ne se serait risqué à somnoler en la compagnie de ce prédateur, au moins quinquagénaire, qui leur servait de conductrice.

Lassé du paysage embouteillé, il donna un coup de coude au batteur, qui grogna, répéta son geste, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que son ami lui envoie une claque pour lui demander de se calmer. Une main portée à son crâne, là où le coup l’avait atteint, Sou se pencha en direction de son oreille et chuchota :

— C’est quoi ton plan, au juste ?

Ban bâilla sans se couvrir la bouche. Son regarda alla d’un point à l’autre de l’habitacle et, se souvenant de leur situation, il répondit d’une voix pâteuse :

— Quel plan ?

— Ben… tu sais ! Pour échapper à la vieille une fois à Tokyo.

Ban ferma les yeux, bien tenté de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Toutefois conscient que son ami ne lui ficherait pas la paix tant qu’il n’aurait pas obtenu de réponse, il dut avouer :

— J’ai pas de plan. Une fois sur Tokyo, j’ai pensé qu’on pourrait aviser, tu vois ?

Sou blêmit et le contempla à la façon d’un animal pris au piège.

— Mais t’es cinglé ! (Son chuchotement s’était fait plus rapide et nerveux.) Tu crois vraiment que la vieille va gentiment nous ouvrir les portes sans que je… sans que je… Tiens ! Je suis sûr qu’elle a déjà verrouillé toutes les issues !

— Un cliquet, ça se relève.

— Ouais, vachement ! T’es con ou quoi ? C’est une pro s’te folle, une pro ! Ça se voit sur sa tronche ! Ma vie qu’elle a foutu la sécurité enfant et qu’elle est la seule à pouvoir ouvrir sa porte de l’intérieur.

— Bah… si c’est qu’ça, t’auras cas la cogner pour sortir de son côté, grogna le batteur en comprenant qu’il ne pourrait plus retourner à ses rêveries.

L’expression de Sou se fit indignée.

— Non mais t’es hyper sérieux là ? T’irais vraiment cogner une vieille ?

— J’parlais pas d’moi. C’est toi que ça regarde, non ?

Le chanteur eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour l’étrangler. Bien sûr que Ban n’irait pas la frapper ! Il pourrait quitter le véhicule à tout moment. Même maintenant, s’il le désirait, puisque personne ne chercherait à le retenir. Lui, par contre…

S’imaginer aux prises avec la femme lui donna le vertige. Épais comme il l’était, il n’était même pas certain d’avoir la force de la repousser. Son visage vira au blanc cadavérique et il poussa un gémissement pitoyable.

— Faut faire quelque chose. Faut que tu me sortes de là, Ban ! Je veux pas me la taper, tu m’entends ? Je veux pas me taper une vieille !

Ban eut un soupir et songea que c’était une chance que leur conductrice ait mis la radio. Elle devait percevoir leurs murmures, mais difficiles pour elle de les décrypter sans couper le son.

— T’inquiète ! fit-il, espérant qu’après ça Sou lui foutrait la paix. J’vais trouver un truc.

Et face au regard reconnaissant de son compagnon, il se demanda s’il avait bien fait de lui tenir une telle promesse.  
  


*  
  


— Ahlalala, soupira la femme avec un sourire. Je vais bientôt être à court de carburant, jeunes hommes. (Depuis le rétroviseur central, elle leur adressa un regard amical.) Soyez gentils, faites-moi signe si vous apercevez une station service.

Ban approuva d’un signe de tête et envoya un coup de coude à Sou pour lui intimer d’ouvrir les yeux.

A deux doigts de l’envoyer promener, le chanteur comprit à son clin d’œil que son ami avait dû trouver un moyen de lui éviter le pire. Ce fut comme si un poids lui était retiré des épaules et, lui adressant un sourire de connivence, il entreprit de déchiffrer les panneaux qui croisaient leur route.

 

*  
  


Leur conductrice se dirigeait en direction de la petite station service. Ban la suivit des yeux et, s’assurant que le type qui leur avait fait le plein d’essence était occupé avec un autre client, attrapa Sou par le bras.

— Maintenant !

Sans se le faire répéter, Sou agrippa son sac à provisions et se jeta à la suite de son ami, direction les places avant. La porte de gauche était, comme il l’avait craint, verrouillée, mais Ban n’eut aucun mal à ouvrir celle de droite. La seconde d’après, ils bondissaient hors du véhicule, passaient devant la station service et se lançaient dans un sprint digne des plus grands champions olympique.

Dans le même temps, et bien qu’il ne se retourna pas pour s’en assurer, Sou fut certain que la femme se jeta à leur poursuite. Des appels qu’il ne put saisir lui parvinrent. Les mains crispées autour de ses possessions, le sac écrasé contre son torse, il dépassa Ban et courut droit devant lui sans même se soucier de savoir où il allait.  
  


*  
  


Ce ne fut que quinze minutes plus tard que les deux amis firent halte.

Certain que leur poursuivante ne pourrait plus les rattraper, Ban se laissa tomber sur l’herbe. Le souffle court, il fut pris d’un fou-rire quasi-nerveux, quasi-amusé, qui ne tarda pas à contaminer le chanteur. Ils riaient tellement que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Ban, et que Sou devait se tenir les côtes.

— Wah ! Ça c’était de la course, s’exclama le batteur quand son hilarité se fut apaisée.

Du revers de la main, il essuya ses larmes.

Dans un petit hoquet douloureux, Sou s’assit à ses côtés. Le visage rouge et la respiration laborieuse, il bafouilla :

— Et… tu l’as entendu ? Tu l’as entendu ? Elle… ah… je crois qu’elle a essayé de nous suivre !

— J’sais, j’l'ai vu. Elle a tenu au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de lâcher l’affaire.(Il envoya une tape sur l’épaule de Sou.) Faut croire que tu lui avais tapé dans l’œil !

Les deux amis s’échangèrent un sourire. Non, vraiment, même s’ils allaient faire la peau aux trois idiots qui les avaient largués dans cette galère, l’aventure n’était pas totalement désagréable.

Un silence s’installa entre eux et Sou, l’air pensif, leva les yeux en direction du ciel. Celui-ci était encore bien bleu, presque limpide, mais plus pour très longtemps. D’ici une heure, peut-être moins, la nuit serait tombée… que feraient-ils ensuite ?

Avant qu’il ne puisse questionner Ban, son estomac se mit à grogner. Il y porta une main et chercha du regard son sac à provisions qu’il avait lâché au moment de s’arrêter. Il se leva pour aller le ramasser. Un peu plus loin, l’autoroute et ses embouteillages étaient visibles.

Son précieux chargement en mains, il se laisse de nouveau tomber à terre et tira du sac un paquet de chips déjà ouvert. Il le tendit à son ami.

— T’en veux ?

Ban lui répondit d’un hochement de tête et plongea la main dans le paquet. Sou le lui abandonna et entreprit de sortir le reste de ses possessions : trois paquets de gâteaux, ainsi qu’un autre de chips.

De nouveau, le silence s’installa entre eux, seulement troublé par les bruits de leurs mastications, et ce ne fut qu’une fois le dernier paquet de gâteau vidé que Sou s’enquit :

— Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Ban s’étira de tout son long et répondit :

— 'sais pas… une idée ?

— Ben… (Se souvenant qu’il était encore maquillé, il ajouta :) Déjà, si tu avais quelque chose pour me démaquiller, ce serait cool.

— T’es sûr de pas vouloir rester comme ça ? Ça pourrait encore marcher, tu sais ?

Ban semblait si sérieux qu’il ne put s’empêcher de frissonner.

— Sûr ! J’ai franchement pas envie de me faire ramasser par une autre détraquée !

Le batteur poussa un petit soupir déçu et ouvrit son sac. Non sans difficultés, il en tira sa trousse à cosmétiques et y piocha une lingette démaquillante qu’il lui tendit.

— Dommage ! On aurait pu tomber sur un vieux, s’te fois. Eux aussi ils aiment bien les p'tits jeunes efféminés.

Sou eut un ricanement. Plus nerveux, qu’amusé. Non, vraiment, il n’avait aucune envie de retenter l’aventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Ban contempla les malheureux cinq cents yens qu’il avait déniché au fond de ses poches et adressa un regard désolé à son ami.

Avec un soupir, Sou se prit la tête entre les mains, comme s’il espérait que cela l’aiderait à mieux réfléchir à leur situation.

— T’es bien sûr qu’on pourrait pas se trouver un taxi ? Suffira que l’un de nous reste avec lui, une fois à Tokyo, pendant que l’autre va lui chercher son fric.

Ban le contempla, contempla son propre reflet dans le petit miroir de poche qu’il venait de sortir, et répondit :

— Alors déjà, pour qu’un taxi accepte de nous emmener jusqu’à Tokyo, avec notre dégaine, sans voir la couleur de l’argent avant, j’crois qu’on serait chanceux… surtout avec les embouteillages de dingue qu’y a. Alors en plus s’il faut qu’il vienne nous chercher jusqu’ici…

— Ouais, en gros, je peux rêver, c’est ça ? grogna son ami en reprenant son air bougon.

Un silence s’imposa, pendant lequel tous deux cogitèrent sur leur situation. Pas brillante, pas brillante du tout, même. La nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber et ils n’avaient même pas suffisamment d’argent pour espérer se payer un vrai repas. Sou reprit :

— On est à combien de la capitale à ton avis ?

— En voiture ? En temps normal, j’dirais une heure et demie, deux heures maxi, mais vu comment ça avance, j’pencherais plutôt pour le double. Les gens rentrent de vacance, tu vois ? Normal qu’il y ait du peuple !

Sou poussa un grognement et, au souvenir des trois zouaves à qui il devait de s’être retrouvé dans cette galère, ses joues se gonflèrent. Ah ça, ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre ! Ils pensaient le connaître ? Ils pensaient qu’il ne pouvait être encore plus infernal qu’il ne l’avait été jusqu’à présent ? Alors ils regretteraient de l’avoir sous-estimé !

Près de lui, Ban semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Son miroir de poche à hauteur du visage, il donnait l’impression de contempler son reflet, sans pour autant le voir. Sou se passa une main dans les cheveux et, après une seconde d’hésitation, la question lui brûlant définitivement trop les lèvres, demanda :

— En fait… c’est hyper sérieux que tu t’es tapé des vieilles ?

Les lèvres de Ban tremblèrent. Puis, incapable de se contenir, il explosa de rire.  
  


*  
  


Dans son appartement, Ryosuke reposa le combiné de son téléphone fixe. Étendus sur son lit, Ryuto et Yuki dormaient depuis leur retour à Tokyo, le laissant chercher seul un taxi qui accepterait d’aller récupérer leurs amis. (Sous prétexte que, puisque monsieur avait eu l’idée tout seul, comme un grand, d’abandonner Sou, c’était à monsieur de s’en occuper.)

Et comme il l’avait craint, ses recherches ne menaient à rien.

Derrière lui, Yuki poussa un bâillement et lui fit remarquer, d’une voix encore pâteuse de sommeil :

— Pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça ? Si ça se trouve, y sont même plus là-bas !

Lui aussi réveillé, Ryuto approuva :

— C’est toi-même qui nous l’a dit, Ryo'… que Ban trouverait bien un moyen de se rentrer à Tokyo avec ou sans notre aide.

— Ouais, fit Yuki. Et le connaissant, je le vois mal rester plus de dix minutes sur place avant d’avoir la bougeotte. Surtout avec Sou sur les bras.

Ryosuke eut envie de se mettre des baffes. Ils avaient raison… absolument raison ! Lui-même le savait. Ou, en tout cas, aurait dû le savoir si la fatigue ne lui avait pas autant lessivé le cerveau. Bien sûr que ces deux idiots n’étaient pas restés à glander sur place. En particulier parce que Ban savait aussi bien qu’eux à quel point le chanteur pouvait se montrer désagréable quand tout n’allait pas comme il l’entendait. Qu’il le veuille ou non, il avait forcément dû se retrouver contraint de leur dénicher un moyen de transport quelconque… histoire de prévenir toutes éventualités de crises de nerfs et de chouinements incessants de la part de son compagnon.

Tout du moins était-ce ce qu’il imaginait de la part de Ban. Pour sa part, il se serait occupé de cogner Sou avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche, prévenant ainsi TOUTES éventualités de chouinements et de crises de nerfs, puis d’aller draguer une nana pour qu’elle le ramène jusqu’à la capitale. Le souci étant que Ban et lui n’avaient pas le même mode de fonctionnement. Un mauvais point pour son ami, car connaissant Sou, le malheureux devait en baver.

Touché par la compassion, le tout mâtiné d’une sacrée dose de remords, il décrocha de nouveau le combiné de son téléphone et tapa le numéro de Ban. À la question muette de Yuki et Ryuto, il répondit :

— Je vais lui demander où ils sont.  
  


*

 

— Tsss ! Et moi qui croyais que tu l’avais vraiment fait. T’avais que de la gueule, en fait, tout à l’heure !

Avec un sourire, Ban rectifia :

— J’t'ai jamais dit que je l’avais fait ! J’t'ai juste laisser entendre que j’avais d’jà utiliser cette technique pour me rentrer gratos. Pas que j’avais vraiment couché.

— Mais tu m’as dit que ça te dérangeait pas de le faire si ça te permettait de te rentrer plus vite ! Tu l’as dit !

— Ouais… mais bon, hein, j’t'ai pas dit que je l’avais vraiment fait avant. J’ai toujours trouvé moyen de m’improviser une fuite une fois arrivé à destination.

— Et avec la vieille de tout à l’heure, tu aurais…

— Improvisé une fois à Tokyo.

Sou se demanda s’il devait être déçu, ou bien soulagé, par ces révélations. Un peu des deux, peut-être. Ban n’était pas aussi atteint qu’il le pensait, mais… ça aurait tout de même été plus drôle s’il l’avait été.

Il allait pousser un soupir quand un détail… un détail particulièrement désagréable, lui revint en mémoire. De colère, ses joues se gonflèrent.

— Ah ouais, vachement ! Alors pourquoi que tu m’as fait chier pour que je le fasse ? Genre tu pouvais pas me dire que t’improvisais toujours dans cette de situation ?!

Ban sentit un nouveau fou-rire lui taquiner les lèvres. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas y succomber et ce fut avec un sourire terriblement stupide qu’il répondit :

— Bah, c’était trop marrant quoi. T’étais là, à t’foutre dans des états pas possibles, alors c’était tentant de continuer.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Et si j’avais dit oui ? Si j’avais accepté de me la faire ? Tu m’aurais quand même pas laissé…

Le rire de son ami coupa la fin de sa phrase et, dans un instant d’illumination brutale, Sou comprit que Ban l’aurait laissé faire sans essayer de lui éviter ça.

Au comble de la fureur, il se jeta sur lui dans un hurlement, bien décidé à l’étrangler une bonne fois pour toutes. Ils se percutèrent et roulèrent dans l’herbe, ce qui n’empêcha pas l’hilarité du batteur de croître en volume. Sou allait refermer ses mains vengeresses autour de son cou quand il fut repoussé en arrière, au moment même où le téléphone portable de son ami sonnait. Le tenant éloigné d’une main, Ban lui fit signe de se tenir tranquille un moment et décrocha. À son oreille, la voix de Ryosuke se fit entendre.

— Allô… heu… Ban ? Y a quelqu’un ? Heu… Allô ? Et merde, ça doit être le répondeur ! Quel naze ce mec ! Heu… ouais, Ban, heu… c’est Ryosuke et…

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Ban éclata de rire.

— Si… si, j’suis là, vieux, parvint-il à articuler entre deux gloussements. T’es quand même gonflé d’me téléphoner après le coup que tu nous as fait.

Tout d’abord silencieux, Ryosuke lui répondit sur un ton passablement agacé :

— Tu pouvais pas me dire plus tôt que t’avais décroché ? T’es vraiment atteint des fois comme mec, je te jure !

— Bah… si on doit se lancer dans l’sujet, t’avoueras que dans ton genre t’es pas mal non plus.

À l’autre bout du fil, Ryosuke eut un raclement de gorge gêné.

— Ouais, heu… écoute, pour tout à l’heure, je te jure que c’était pas voulu ! Nous on cherchait juste à se débarrasser de l’autre plaie et…

— J’y crois pas ! C’est l’autre enfoiré, s’emporta Sou qui, ayant collé son oreille au téléphone du batteur, avait reconnu sa voix. File-le-moi, je vais lui dire ce que je pense de ses putains d’idées à ce play-boy !(Et comme Ban se redressait, guère décidé à lui passer son téléphone, il s’agrippa à son bras et le tira dans sa direction.) File, je te dis ! File !

— Non, non ! Je t’en prie, vieux, tout mais pas ça ! Lui file pas le téléphone, paniqua le bassiste.

Se dégageant de l’étreinte de Sou, qui revint aussitôt à la charge et manqua de le faire tomber, Ban répondit :

— Ben, écoute… si tu m’dis pas que tu viens nous chercher de suite, j’le laisse discuter un peu avec toi. Pas que ça me plaise de te faire chanter, mais tu vois…

— Ouais, ouais ! Vas-y, file-le-moi, piailla le chanteur en pesant de tout son poids sur le bras de son ami.

Après une seconde d’hésitation, Ryosuke questionna :

— Z'êtes où la, au juste ?

Ban eut un regard circulaire pour le paysage qui les entourait.

— 'cune idée ! Mais on n’a pas beaucoup avancés. On s’trouve près d’une station service, juste après celle où vous nous avez largués.

— Ouais, en gros, vous êtes encore à perpète ! (Le bassiste eut un soupir) Bon, écoute… moi, là, je ne peux rien pour vous. Y a pas de taxi qui accepte de venir vous chercher et ça va être galère si je dois venir moi-même, alors…

— Tiens Sou, entendit-il son ami le couper, c’est tonton Ryosuke à l’appareil.

Dans son appartement, le bassiste blêmit jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux.

— Attends ! Attends ! Écoute au moins ce que j’ai à te dire !

— Vite alors. J’crois qu’il commence à s’impatienter…

— Ouais, ouais, deux minutes, juré ! (Puis il adressa un regard désespéré à Yuki et Ryuto qui, toujours installés sur son lit, semblaient beaucoup s’amuser de la situation.) Comme j’essaye de t’expliquer, je ne peux rien faire pour vous aujourd’hui. Vraiment ! Mais si tu pouvais patienter jusqu’à demain, je te promets qu’à la première heure je fonce vous chercher et…

— Nan, le coupa de nouveau le batteur, modulant sa voix en un son beaucoup plus nasillard. Ça marche pas !

— Mais écoute ! Je te dis que…

— Nan ! (Et la voix de Ban monta encore **d’une octave** dans les aigus, avant de se faire doucereuse et de minauder :) Sooooou…

En panique, Ryosuke fut sur le point de lui raccrocher au nez et de les laisser se démerder jusqu’au lendemain. Mais en faisant une telle chose, il savait qu’il n’aurait pas seulement à subir la vengeance de Sou. En temps normal, Ban était plutôt cool, mais il n’appréciait pas des masses non plus qu’on le prenne pour un imbécile, en particulier quand il s’agissait de quelqu’un d’aussi proche de lui que Ryosuke. Et ce dernier savait d’expérience à quel point son ami pouvait se révéler épouvantable quand il décidait de se lâcher. En comparaison, même deux Sou chouineurs et décidés à vous faire payer vos affronts ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville.

Vaincu, il déclara :

— C’est bon, vieux, c’est bon, t’as gagné. Je viens vous chercher ! (Il croisa le regard des deux guitaristes qui, à présent, le contemplaient comme si un fou se tenait face à eux.) Mais t’attends pas à ce que j’arrive rapidement ! Avec ces bouchons, sans compter qu’il va falloir que je trouve comment faire demi-tour, je risque pas d’être là avant perpète !

— Ça m’va, fit son ami, sans pour autant retrouver son timbre de voix normal. Essaye de nous ramener quelques bricoles à grignoter. Y en a qui crèvent d’faim ici.

— Ouais, ouais, tout ce que tu veux… Alors à… (Le désespoir s’abattit sur ses épaules, tandis qu’il songeait à la route qui l’attendait.) je sais pas quand.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryosuke fit tourner la clef du van dans le contact, avant de jeter un dernier coup d’œil à ses amis par la vitre entrouverte.

— T’es bien sûr ? Tu peux vraiment pas les laisser attendre jusqu’à demain ? La route va pas être simple si tu pars maintenant, lui dit Yuki, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son zip noir.

Le bassiste secoua la tête en signe de résignation.

— Ça se voit que tu connais pas Ban en mode « super relou » !

Yuki adressa un regard en coin à Ryuto, puis tous deux eurent un haussement d’épaules presque synchronisé. Parce qu’ils appartenaient au même groupe avant que Lolita 23q ne soit formé, Ryosuke côtoyait Ban depuis bien plus longtemps qu’eux. Dans ces conditions, qu’il ait connaissance de facettes du batteur qui leur étaient inconnues ne les surprenait pas.

— Imaginez Sou en mode chouineur… mais puissance mille !

 

*

 

— L’a dit qu’il arriverait quand, déjà ?

Ban s’étira. En une heure, Sou lui avait déjà posé trois fois la même question. À croire qu’il espérait qu’un miracle surviendrait et transformerait sa réponse en quelque chose de plus positif.

— L’a pas dit. Dans la nuit, p’t’être même demain matin.

Sou grogna et ramena ses jambes contre lui, la mine de plus en plus renfrognée. Ah ça, il allait en baver le play-boy, et pas qu’un peu !

Comme son estomac se remettait à crier famine, le chanteur se recroquevilla sur lui-même et lança un regard désespéré à son ami. Il mourrait de faim. Et s’il n’avait pas rapidement quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, il sentait qu’il allait redevenir invivable.

Avec un soupir, Ban récupéra la pièce de cinq-cents yens dans sa poche et la contempla. Ce n’était pas énorme, mais avec un peu de chance il pourrait acheter de quoi remplir l’estomac de son ami jusqu’à l’arrivée de Ryosuke.  
  


*

 

Ryosuke jura.

Il n’était pas sorti de Tokyo qu’il était déjà coincé dans les embouteillages.

Avec agacement, il contempla la longue file de voitures qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Elle s’étirait jusqu’à perte de vue et progressait à la vitesse d’un escargot asthmatique. Autant dire qu’il n’était pas rendu !

Il tapota des doigts sur le volant, les lèvres pincées en une courbe colérique. Juré, c’était la dernière fois qu’il s’amusait à abandonner Sou. La prochaine fois, il s’occuperait lui-même de la petite peste et le cognerait jusqu’à ce qu’il perde conscience. Ryuto et Yuki n’avaient rien dans les bras, c’était bien leur problème. Si ça avait été lui, non seulement Sou n’aurait plus moufté de tout le voyage mais en plus, à l’heure qu’il est, ils seraient tous les cinq chez eux, à se reposer. Y a pas, on n’était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même !

Avec un grognement, il alluma la radio et en tripota les boutons jusqu’à trouver une station qui lui convenait. La musique envahit l’habitacle et, l’espace de quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux.  
  


*  
  


Sou scruta d’un œil connaisseur les étalages de nourritures qui s’étalaient devant lui. À quelques pas, Ban faisait le compte de leurs maigres économies, le chanteur ayant retrouvé un peu d’argent au fond de ses poches pendant leur trajet jusqu’à la station-service.

Avec un reniflement, Sou redressa le dos et questionna :

— Ça nous fait combien ?

— Six cent vingt-quatre yens. En faisant gaffe, on devrait pouvoir s’payer de quoi se caler l’estomac.

— Ok, et pour la boisson ?

Du sac en plastique de Sou, Ban tira une bouteille qui avait, dans un passé proche, contenu du thé glacé.

— On ira la remplir dans les toilettes.

Son compagnon approuva d’un signe de tête, satisfait. Suite à quoi, il croisa les bras, plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C’était à lui de jouer !

 

*  
  


Ryosuke ouvrit son portefeuille et paya la somme réclamée par le poste de péage qu’il venait d’atteindre. Il était enfin sorti de Tokyo, mais la route n’allait pas se révéler plus agréable pour autant. Au contraire, les choses sérieuses ne faisaient que commencer.

Il adressa un remerciement distrait à l’employé qui lui tendait sa monnaie et la laissa tomber près de son levier de vitesse.  
  


*  
  


Sou était installé sur l’un des sièges du coin café, un sac en plastique serré contre lui. À l’intérieur, leur repas du soir et, il l’espérait, peut-être aussi de quoi se faire une collation un peu plus tard. Leur bouteille remplie d’eau à la main, Ban revenait des toilettes en jetant des coups d’œil contrariés par-dessus son épaule.

— Y a un type qui me reluquait d’un air zarbi.

Sou se permit un ricanement.

— Faut croire que tu devais être son genre.

Sans répondre, Ban se laissa tomber sur le siège de droite. La bouteille entre ses cuisses, il lorgna sur le sac de Sou qui, encore plus affamé que lui, comprit sans mal le message. L’eau lui montant à la bouche, il en sortit un paquet de chips, ainsi que deux maigres sandwichs. L’ensemble leur avait coûté tout leur argent.

Il tendit son sandwich à Ban, puis entreprit de déballer le sien et mordit dedans avec appétit. Il mâcha, avala, et eut une moue. Mouais… on pouvait pas dire que ce soit fameux ! Le pain de mie était trop mince, et la garniture avait un goût bizarre.

De son côté, Ban engloutissait le sien en silence. Son regard allait d’un côté à l’autre de la pièce et balayait les pauvres diables épuisés qui se réunissaient là, debout autour d’une table haute, un café, un thé, ou n’importe quelle autre boisson en main. Des victimes malheureuses des bouchons qui s’accordaient un instant de repos, seuls ou en famille, avant de reprendre la route.

Tout en débouchant leur bouteille, le batteur se dit qu’il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui.  
  


*

 

Ryosuke sursauta. Et merde ! Il avait encore manqué de s’endormir.

Dans un grognement agacé, il se frotta les yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et menaçaient déjà de se refermer. Il poussa un second grognement, puis se pinça méchamment le bras, comme s’il espérait que la douleur parviendrait à chasser sa fatigue.

Il augmenta le son de la radio. Devant lui, les embouteillages s’étiraient toujours et, chose incroyable, ils semblaient encore plus denses que quand il les avait affrontés l’après-midi même. La nuit était tombée et l’horloge digitale de son tableau de bord indiquait qu’il était vingt-deux heures passées.

Combien de temps le séparait encore de ses amis ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Plus ? Au rythme où ils évoluaient, c’était difficile à dire. Peut-être un peu plus d’une heure, oui. Ensuite… eh bien, ensuite, il faudrait affronter le voyage retour, déposer les deux idiots chez eux et, enfin, seulement enfin, il pourrait aller se coucher.

Se coucher… l’idée avait tout d’un rêve inaccessible. Il s’imagina, allongé sur son matelas, la tête enfoncée dans ses oreillers, ses draps remontés jusqu’au menton et la clim qui soufflait doucement. Il se voyait savourer cet instant, savourer ce confort inestimable. Ses yeux se fermaient, la torpeur s’emparait de lui et, sans s’en rendre compte, le Ryosuke au volant de son van pointa dangereusement du nez.  
  


*

— Faut pas rester là, m’sieurs !

Ban entrouvrit les paupières et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune employé de la station. Encore endormi, Sou se servait de ses cuisses comme d’un oreiller et semblait se trouver au milieu d’un rêve pour le moins agréable. En tout cas était-ce ce que laissait supposer son sourire béat.

Le batteur se frotta les yeux d’une main, tandis que de l’autre, il secouait l’épaule de Sou. La voix pâteuse, il questionna :

— On peut vraiment pas rester ici ? On attend un pote, voyez, et on sait pas bien quand il arrivera.

D’un air gêné, l’employé se mordit la lèvre. Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de sa collègue, qui, occupée à encaisser un client à la mine peu aimable, ne leur accordait aucune attention.

— Bah… pas que ça me dérange, mais le patron va pas être content s’il débarque. (Puis, hésitant, il ajouta :) Si vous pouviez juste pas vous endormir ici… comprenez, ça fait pas très clean !

Ouais, en gros, ils faisaient un peu clodos à squatter la station depuis des heures. Et vu les dégaines qu’ils devaient se payer, sûr que ça ne devait pas être un spectacle très agréable pour les autres voyageurs.

Comme l’employé s’éloignait, Ban jeta un coup d’œil à son portable et poussa un soupir. Déjà une heure dix du matin. Ryosuke aurait dû être là depuis longtemps. À croire que cet imbécile s’était paumé en route !

 

*

— Putain, j’aurai leur peau !

Et effectivement, le dit imbécile s’était bel et bien perdu. Une petite erreur de sa part. Au lieu de sortir là où il l’avait prévu, il s’était montré trop impatient et avait pris une direction inconnue, persuadé que là ou plus tard, de toute façon, il trouverait bien un moyen de rejoindre ses amis. La patience est une vertu, et si Ryosuke avait su garder cet adage en tête, peut-être ne se serait-il pas retrouvé dans cette galère.

Le plus dramatique étant qu’il savait qu’il avait dépassé depuis longtemps la station service où ils l’attendaient. Il roulait depuis bien trop de temps pour qu’il en soit autrement.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, son portable, qu’il n’avait pas songé à recharger quand il était rentré à Tokyo, venait de rendre l’âme. Une rapide inspection du van lui ayant révélé qu’il avait laissé son chargeur derrière lui, il se savait également dans l’incapacité de contacter qui que ce soit en cas de pépin.

Tout ça pour dire que le bassiste était dans une belle merde !


	6. Chapter 6

Dans les toilettes, Ban replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et contempla le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir situé face à lui. Il avait une tête affreuse ! Franchement, il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir déjà eu de cernes aussi imposantes. Un record du monde, tiens, il en était persuadé !

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Et l’estomac de Sou qui avait recommencé à crier famine ! Sans compter Ryosuke qui n’arrivait pas, la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules, le stress, mais aussi la faim qui commençait à le tenailler lui aussi, pas étonnant qu’il soit dans cet état.

Il essuya ses mains encore humides sur son pantalon et s’apprêtait à gagner la sortie quand un détail le retint. Son regard se porta en direction de l’évier qu’il venait de quitter et s’alluma d’une lueur obsessionnelle. Le rebord… oui, le rebord ! Il n’avait pas l’air aussi haut que celui de la dernière station service. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que…

D’un œil expert, il contempla l’objet. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, vint se placer bien en face, et recula de quelque pas. Puis il évalua la distance, en fit deux de plus, remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez et, oubliant ce qu’il lui était arrivé la dernière fois, courut en direction de l’évier.

Et alors qu’après un bond qu’il s’imaginait prodigieux, il perdait l’équilibre du haut de son perchoir, victime d’une nouvelle farce de la gravité, son compagnon joufflu fit irruption dans les toilettes. Et ce fut d’un ton presque blasé que ce dernier lui lança :

— Bah… qu’est-ce tu fous ?  
  


*

 

Ban ouvrit les yeux et étouffa un gémissement. Un mauvais mal de crâne le torturait.

On l’avait allongé sur les sièges du coin café. Sur son front, un petit sachet plein de glaçons à moitié fondus qui glissa sur le côté quand il tourna la tête. Sou, penché au-dessus de lui, lui adressait un regard désapprobateur. Il allait lui demander ce qu’il s’était passé, quand il entendit une voix familière s’élever.

Quoique avec difficultés, il se redressa. Sa vision chavira dangereusement et il sentit son mal de crâne s’aggraver.

Il avait un sale goût dans la bouche.

Un peu plus loin, il reconnut la stature de Ryosuke qui, de dos, ne cessait de s’incliner devant un homme à l’air franchement pas aimable.

— Vous comprenez, il est un peu dérangé, l’entendit-il expliquer. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé pour le bordel qu’il a foutu ici.

Sa petite aventure dans les toilettes lui revint en mémoire. Devinant que c’était pour cette raison que son ami se confondait en excuses, Ban ouvrit la bouche pour joindre les siennes à celles du bassiste. Il fut toutefois pris de vitesse par le chanteur qui se mit à chouiner :

— Ah bah c’est pas trop tôt ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps t’es dans les vapes, débile ? Deux heures ! Deux putains d’heures pendant lesquelles j’ai dû me rabaisser plus bas que terre pour excuser le fait que t’aies repeint les chiottes en rouge, en plus d’avoir dégueulé partout ! Non mais qu’est-ce que t’as dans la tête ? Et Ryo' qui vient juste d’arriver !

Ban toucha le bandage qui saignait son crâne et essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il avait fait une si mauvaise chute ? Il se souvenait bien d’être tombé en arrière. D’avoir vu Sou débarquer dans les toilettes… mais après ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé au juste ? Sou disait qu’il avait vomi, mais il n’en gardait aucun souvenir, sinon ce goût infâme dans la bouche. Une chance, il ne semblait avoir eu qu’une légère commotion. Ce qui nécessiterait tout de même un passage chez le médecin en arrivant à Tokyo, mais sûrement pas d’hospitalisation.

Comme Ryosuke se tournait dans leur direction, il lui adressa un signe de tête désolé et vit l’expression du bassiste se détériorer. La colère s’imprimait sur ses traits creusés par la fatigue. Puis il fondit sur lui d’un pas déterminé et Ban crut qu’il allait le frapper.

— Non mais sérieux, il t’arrive de réfléchir des fois ? À croire que t’as jamais appris à grandir !

— Bah, répondit-il en abaissant ses mains qu’il avait levées en sentant venir le coup (apparemment avorté) de son ami. Si on part sur le thème de la puérilité, j’crois que t’as un sacré dossier sur l’dos, vieux ! (Puis, comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il ajouta :) Pas vrai, Sou ?

Quoi qu’encore furieux contre lui, les étapes de leur aventure revinrent brusquement à l’esprit de Sou. De fureur, il gonfla ses joues rondes et adressa un regard noir à Ryosuke, dont l’expression se détériora.

Blême, il comprit qu’il allait passer un sale quart d’heure.  
  


*

 

À l’arrière du van, Ban se tordait de rire. Sou, quant à lui, avait exigé de s’asseoir aux côtés de leur conducteur épuisé.

— Arrête de rire, bordel ! s’agaça Ryosuke, qui faisait son possible pour ignorer les chouinements vengeurs d’un Sou décidément bien remonté contre lui. Je te jure que la vielle avait pas l’air jouasse quand je me suis pointé chez elle. Quatre heures du matin qu’il était, tu m’étonnes qu’elle a flippé ! Et moi qui voulais juste lui demander mon chemin. Non mais sérieux, matte moi ce putain de gnon qu’elle m’a fait cette dingue !

Le batteur contempla la bosse violacée qui défigurait le visage habituellement agréable de son ami. Ah ça, pour les séances photos, ça n’allait pas être le top dans les jours à venir !

— Sa casserole ! Sa PUTAIN de casserole qu’elle m’a foutu en plein dans la tronche parce qu’elle m’a pris pour un voleur ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Et tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Elle venait juste de la retirer du feu !

Incapable de se contenir, Ban fut pris d’un nouveau fou rire. Son compagnon lui lança un regard agacé depuis son rétroviseur central.

De son côté, Sou ne disait plus rien. Ayant trouvé plus intéressant de piller les provisions que Ryosuke avait apportées avec lui, il contemplait le paysage d’un œil fatigué.

Soulagé, Ryosuke se concentra sur la route, avant de lancer au batteur :

— Bon… et vous alors ? Si tu me racontais comment ça s’est passé ?

Ban eut du mal à contenir son hilarité.

— J’ai pas envie qu’on s’foute en l’air. On verra ça une fois à Tokyo.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, le bassiste insista :

— C’est si folklo que ça ? (Et, face au silence têtu de son ami, il eut un haussement d’épaules.) Bah… comme tu veux. (Puis, adressant un regard à Sou, qui engloutissait à présent paquet de chips sur paquet de chips, il grogna :) Putain, bouffe proprement toi ! On voie bien que c’est pas toi qui nettoies après ! (Mais surprenant l’expression assassine du petit blond, destinée à lui rappeler qu’il avait encore un stock un sacré paquet de reproches, il s’empressa de rectifier :) Fais comme si j’avais rien dit !

Suite à quoi, il poussa un soupir et jeta un regard distrait à son tableau de bord. Une petite lueur y clignotait depuis un moment. Sans s’en soucier davantage, il ouvrait la bouche pour bâiller, quand, tout au fond de son esprit fatigué, un « Tilt » se fit. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le phénomène et crut qu’il allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Oh putain, non ! Tout mais pas ça !

Avant qu’il ne puisse en informer les deux autres, son véhicule se mit à crachoter et à perdre de la vitesse, ce qui le contraint à se rabattre sur la bande d’arrêt d’urgence. Les mains crispées sur le volant, le front à présent dégoulinant de sueur, il sentit un hurlement lui remonter le long de la gorge. Non, sérieux… pas ça… pas le coup de la panne d’essence !

La mine plus blafarde que jamais, il fut pris d’un gloussement nerveux et se tourna vers ses amis.

— Heu… vous allez rire, les gars… !

 


End file.
